


【佳昱】悦

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【佳昱】悦

“佳哥，咱们上次见面是什么时候了？”

 

马佳制止住蔡程昱摸他的手的时候蔡程昱不满地说。自那个雨夜之后两个人就再没见过，蔡程昱肚子里种下马佳的孩子后两个人就忙着跑工作，蔡程昱跑巡演马佳跑活动，王晰生日会两个人前后脚正好没遇上，巡演卡司安排让他们两个一直没有同台。现在总算录节目遇见了，小孩和他下车之后走路都轻飘飘的踩着点儿，马佳眉头一皱觉得今天小孩藏着事儿。

 

是藏着事儿，小孩找了个带沙发的备采的房间，刚关上门就给马佳按在门上，闭着眼睛亲得毫无章法，舌头冒冒失失就往马佳齿间顶，找到了马佳舌尖之后立刻热情地缠上，像是和马佳八辈子没见。马佳也怀念蔡程昱柔软的唇舌，扣着小孩的后脑反客为主用力地回吻。

 

马佳以为接个吻就差不多了，结果蔡程昱的手不老实，摸到马佳覆盖在薄薄T恤下的腰带搭扣，闭着眼睛直接撩起衣服下摆就去抠皮带的金属扣。

 

这不行。马佳虽然亲得高兴但是还是想起来蔡程昱肚子里揣着自己的种，怕蔡程昱这么一撩拨自己再忍不住了上头，直接按住了蔡程昱的手制止住他。

 

“咱们上次见面是什么时候了？”小孩带着满眼的委屈，抬腿隔着裤子蹭马佳的阴茎，手被马佳抓住还不老实，在马佳掌心画着圈，“佳哥我想你，我好想要。”

 

马佳被蔡程昱的直球弄得一愣，蔡程昱就趁着马佳愣的这一下迅速解开马佳的皮带扣，等到马佳伸出手拦蔡程昱的时候蔡程昱已经开始隔着内裤蹭马佳已经稍微勃起的欲望，感觉到马佳的手按上他的头蔡程昱抬起眼，小狗一样看着马佳，生生让马佳的动作从推拒变成抚摸。

 

“就这一回，啊。”马佳只好迁就了一下蔡程昱，任由蔡程昱拿软软的唇贴在自己的勃起上，干燥的唇瓣擦过敏感的皮肤，给马佳带来细密的快感。小孩认认真真地说：“佳哥，我就舔舔，我不干别的。”

 

上一次给马佳做深喉还是他为了要个孩子偷偷给马佳下了药，马佳欲火上头扣着他后脑顶弄进金贵的喉口，蔡程昱自作自受只能含泪配合马佳，第二天起床蔡程昱哑着嗓子和马佳道早安，悔得马佳恨不得给自己一嘴巴。

 

这次却不同，蔡程昱来之前特意红着脸照着小电影学了点东西，此刻对照着自己的记忆单手托起马佳的阴茎，探出舌尖从囊袋开始舔起，延着狰狞的青筋一直舔到前端，直到马佳的的整根东西都沾了自己的唾液后才缓缓含住，小孩子吮棒棒糖一样吸着马佳的性器。蔡程昱平时嘴里含着的都是各式外语单词和高贵旋律，此刻却含着马佳的前端，舌尖打着旋地舔过每一寸褶皱，模仿着二人都熟悉的频率浅浅地进出。

 

从前蔡程昱从来没这样给他弄过，马佳集中精神才制止住自己想要扣着蔡程昱摆腰的欲望，只是任蔡程昱吞吐的频率逐渐加快，他闭上眼感受着小孩软软的头发蹭过自己的腰腹，以及湿热的口腔吞着自己的欲望。一个没留神让小孩深吸一口气给自己做了个深喉，狭窄的喉口因生理反应而收紧，马佳受了突如其来的刺激差点缴械。马佳心想你就舔个屁，你这比说我就摸摸看看不进去的渣男还不靠谱，低头又要去推蔡程昱，就看见蔡程昱红着眼眶含糊不清地求他：“就这一次，佳哥。”说完还伸出手去够马佳的手，让他像平时一样摸摸自己的头，“佳哥你动一动。”

 

“我动个屁，你一会儿还要录节目你忘了？”马佳因为小孩没有节制而生气。小别胜新婚，他当然想提枪在小孩嘴里横冲直撞，任意哪个嘴都行，但是一会要录节目，大半梅溪湖的兄弟都要出席，一点差错都不能出。马佳强行退出蔡程昱的口腔，离开的时候带出的一条亮晶晶的银丝垂下来挂在小孩的下颌上。

 

蔡程昱欲求不满地哼唧：“佳哥……”

 

马佳只好给小孩带起来，一路哄着骗着让他躺在了沙发上。蔡程昱今天穿了条运动裤，抽绳被马佳随意地解开，褪下内裤的时候蔡程昱的性器欢快地弹了出来，已经向外渗了些许晶莹前液。马佳于是抬起蔡程昱的腿叫他自己并好，就着前液和蔡程昱的唾液在蔡程昱腿根磨蹭。蔡程昱不太爱长肌肉，身上又白又软，腿根的肉比梅溪湖其他天天撸铁的人多好多，马佳扶着自己的性器挤进腿根的缝隙中，被柔软包围的触感让他低哼一声。顾忌着蔡程昱肚子里还没成型的崽子，而且事发突然没有润滑，马佳只能退而求其次，改为操蔡程昱白嫩的腿根。

 

蔡程昱一只手抱着自己的腿，另一只手颤巍巍地摸着自己的性器，虽然不满意最终只有个腿交的结果，但是聊胜于无，蔡程昱只好在这个从没有过的玩法里寻找刺激。马佳的阴茎总是顶到他的，于是他软软的小手就总是在那个固定的位置等马佳，直弄得马佳有一种他正在蔡程昱的穴内冲撞，总是会撞到他不深不浅的敏感点的错觉。

 

这个姿势太累了，蔡程昱的腰快要受不了的时候哼哼唧唧地求马佳快点，马佳于是加快了冲刺速度，囊袋打在蔡程昱的臀部发出响亮的声音。蔡程昱张着嘴喘个不停，津液随着嘴角留下，迷蒙着眼看着马佳，马佳起了邪念，分开蔡程昱的腿同时抓着两个人的性器快速撸动，最后马佳和蔡程昱一起射在了小孩小腹上。

 

蔡程昱瘫在沙发上缓解过度拉伸的腰，马佳满地转着找卫生纸，结果只在角落里找到一包化妆棉，只能皱着眉拿不大不小的化妆棉给蔡程昱清理身上的东西。

 

自然，蔡程昱被马佳从沙发上抱起来之后腰酸得不行，一直嚷嚷着要马佳给他揉揉捶捶，马佳心疼蔡程昱一路都给揉着护着，出了大楼之前顾忌着有粉丝录像就没再护着，结果蔡程昱上车的时候他还是下意识地伸出手臂扶了一下蔡程昱的腰间，蔡程昱刚刚毫无顾忌一心想玩大的，结果现在知道羞耻了，已经探进车里的脸红了个透。

 

上车之后自然被成员用暧昧的目光看了个透，蔡程昱扣上帽子学高天鹤装鹌鹑，马佳透过乌漆嘛黑的车窗假装看窗外，座位上放着的手却早就敲敲缠在了一起。


End file.
